Tu camino es a mi lado
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Tu bien, es mi bien, pero no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. Oneshot. S


**Tu camino es a mi lado.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

_Recomendado escuchar la canción de Gotta go my own way de HSM2 durante la lectura._

Lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro, dibujando marcas dolorosas de borrar. Dejando a su paso una muestra del dolor que sentía dentro de su corazón.  
Debía decirlo, debía gritarlo, debía sacarlo de su mente.  
Dejar de sentir, dejar de pensar, dejar de sufrir.  
Ella lo había decidido así, esa persona que tan importante era para él, la única persona a la que había amado… y amaría.

----

Crack.  
El sonido de las cosas rompiéndose cuando topaban unas con otras o contra el suelo y/o pared… el mismo sonido que había ocurrido dentro del chico de cabellos alborotados cuando ella le había dicho "debemos terminar".  
Exactamente el mismo.  
Syaoran lanzaba las cosas de su habitación en un vano intento por calmar su dolor. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez, deseando pronto dejar de hacerlo. Veía con tristeza marcado en su mirar el lugar en donde se encontraba, ese lugar ahora vacío de recuerdos, todos estaban rotos, todo estaban en un _largo proceso de olvido_. Odiaba mirar hacia la ventana y recordar, odiaba sentarse en la cama y acordarse de un cuerpo, ahora, inexistente, pero, por sobre todo, odiaba verse al espejo y añorar, añorar la sonrisa que hasta hacía una semana permanecía tontamente en su rostro.

Mil y un preguntas rondaban por su mente cada segundo.  
¿Por qué¿quién¿cuándo?... ¿POR QUÉ?  
Ella le había dejado aquí, sólo, con el sufrimiento de su corazón.  
Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, adornando el suelo con detalles ovalados, dejando marcas por su rostro, sacando un poco del dolor.

- ¿Por qué te has ido? – gritó -. ¿Por qué? – Cayó de rodillas mientras suspiró fuertemente – Tú has dicho que es por mi bien… - Levantó el rostro para ver las estrellas, uno de sus recuerdos - ¡Mi bien eres tú!_  
_  
Su mirada revisó lentamente los destrozos provocados en su habitación.  
Suspiró.  
Era un tonto, un estúpido, era un… lo que fuera. Ella le había dejado, ella le había dicho "ya no podemos estar juntos"¿por qué no podía entenderla?... ¿o es que no quería entenderla?  
Sabía que ella no podía vivir con la idea de ser una Li y todo lo que conllevaba, él lo sabía, pero pretendía ignorarlo, así estaba mejor.

----

- _Algo mal pasa en éstos días_ – susurraba ella viendo el suelo -, _algo malo sucede en nuestra relación.  
_  
Su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, el brillar de su mirada. Lo que decía ella se le clavaba en el fondo de su corazón.

- … - Él no había podido pronunciar palabra, únicamente la observaba guardando las lágrimas dentro de su ser. - _Debes entender que esto es por mi bien…_ - Levantó la mirada mostrando pequeñas gotas en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda – _y también por el tuyo._  
- ¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros? – replicó justo en el momento en que ella dio un paso hacia atrás – Todo lo que vivimos¿se terminó?  
- _S-Syaoran…_ - mencionó con la voz quebrada por el llanto -. _Debo tomar mi propio camino, hoy, ahora.  
_  
Su mano rozó delicadamente la de él dejando un collar, un collar del hermoso color de su mirar, con los detalles S&S.

- _Adiós…_ - exclamó antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí.

Syaoran pudo notar el olor a sal de las lágrimas. Sabía que él lloraba y que ella también lo hacía.  
¿Por qué lastimarse si se amaban?  
Él sabía que ella debía irse de Hong-Kong, ella no era para vivir como un Li, ella no era así.

----

Abrió los ojos de pronto encontrándose en un sillón de su departamento.  
Se levantó lentamente antes de notar que el desorden seguía ahí, que las botellas de alcohol se mantenían en el suelo y que ella no estaba, ya no más.  
Se dejó caer nuevamente golpeando su nuca con el respaldo pero no le importó, ese dolor no era nada a comparación del que sentía por dentro.  
Ese sueño, de nuevo, desde que le había dejado hacia pocos días se atormentaba recordándolo a cada momento, como buscando el porqué, la razón, algo que haya dejado pasar por alto y así poder ir a pedirle perdón y que volviera con él.

- Su propio camino – susurró volteando su rostro a la mesita frente a él donde el brillar del collar atrajo su atención.

_¿Qué hacemos con todos los recuerdos?  
Olvidarlos.  
¿Qué hacemos con todo el amor?  
Olvidarlo.  
¿Qué hago con el dolor de mi corazón?  
Olvidarlo… ó morir._

Las imágenes de su mente no se borran, no se van, no puede olvidarlas, desechar e imaginar que nunca sucedió.  
Que nunca estuvo entre sus brazos, que nunca tocó esos labios con los suyos, que nunca estuvieron tan cerca del paraíso, tanto que lo tocaron con sus cuerpos.  
Esos sueños de su futuro, juntos, ahora ya no existen, se han perdido, los ha dejado en el pasado.  
En ese pasado donde ahora está él.

_Tú aún eres mi presente.  
Tú aún eres mi futuro.  
Tú eres mi camino. _

Se levantó de pronto, golpeando las cosas de su rededor de pronto y corriendo hacia la salida. Su propio yo interno le había dado la salida, ella era todo para él, todo, incluido su camino.  
No iba a permitir que ella se fuera sin despedirse, sin poder verla por última vez. Con tal de recordar su voz, su olor y su presencia era capaz de perder la vida en el trayecto al aeropuerto.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó en el momento de verla recogiendo su maleta del suelo. Pudo observar como ella se volteaba lentamente titubeante a encontrarlo frente a frente.  
- _Syaoran…_ - dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, intentando ocultar sus evidentes ojos rojos, ojeras y mirada triste.  
- ¡Tu camino es a mi lado! – Exclamó mientras se posaba justo frente a ella -. Tú camino es a mi lado._  
_  
Segundos eternos sucedieron entonces, ella le veía con una expresión de sorpresa, su mano acarició levemente su mejilla, tocándola de una manera delicada, como si fuera cristal.  
Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.  
Se olvidó de todo, del lugar, de las personas, de sí mismo, de que era un Li y ella Kinomoto, de que su clan les impedía estar juntos.  
Porque… dejaría todo por poner su camino junto a ella.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Definitivamente no entiendo porque adoro tanto a la hermosa pareja de S&S y siempre termino haciéndolos sufrir¿mazoquismo? no suena tan descabellado. Sobre todo porque coloqué a los Li en una forma muy poco ortodoxa, nunca los he considerado_ tan _así. 

La historia fue creada con el propósito de ser un song-fic de la canción recomendada al principio, con la cual he quedado totalmente prendada, pero he terminado cambiando mis ideas y ha salido ésto.  
Algunos de los diálogos fueron sacados de la canción/película de HSM2.

Lo que si es que aún sigo queriendo un song-fic de esa canción (que no colocaré aquí porque están prohibidos por las reglas).  
Gracias a todos los que participaron como betas de mi fic (al final fueron muchos).  
Espero que les guste, comentarios, dudas, quejas, pedradas por hacerlos sufrir y demás denle go para dejarme un RR.


End file.
